<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing left of our shattered hearts by McdannoPrincess23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531216">Nothing left of our shattered hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23'>McdannoPrincess23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 10, Steve's return</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing left of our shattered hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a a two years now since his mom died, Steve is hurting all over again, first he lost his dad then his best friend then Joe is murdered and now his mom is killed doing what she loved the job that costed her so much the job that took her from her family from watching Steve and Mary grow up, watch Steve join the Navy and save lives, watch Mary go through hard times and become a strong woman then become a mom, watch Steve head up 5-0 with Danny. Watch all the good things in their lives. After traveling around the world with Catherine, rebuilding their friendship, Steve decided it was time to go back to Hawaii, back to his ohana and back to Danny.</p><p>A year later, Steve returns to Hawaii relaxed and at peace, Steve called Junior to let him know Steve was coming home, Junior threw Steve a welcome home party where he had a great reunion with the team but no sign of Danny. While the team was enjoying the food and company, Steve went to look for Danny</p><p>Steve stepped out on his back porch looking out at the water then his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting out on the beach a blanket spread out and a cooler sitting to the side the figure was staring out into the water shoulders shaking Steve knew they were crying.</p><p>Steve walked down the steps and down to the beach where he walked over to the blanket sat down next to his partner his ohana his best friend then </p><p>" When Matty was murdered I felt like a failure as a brother as a son as a cop as a father cause I couldn't save him cause he felt like he couldn't come to me cause I let my parents and sisters down cause I couldn't save the night Matty left he said either shoot me or say goodbye big brother those were his last words to me " Danny said </p><p>" What happened to Matty Danny isn't your fault you know that right " Steve said </p><p>" I use to believe that Steve but now I am not so sure anymore " Danny said in a sad voice</p><p>" Danny what brought this up now " Steve asked in a confused voice</p><p>" Ever since Joe was murdered I have felt like I was failing you as your partner cause you had to ask Catherine Harry Junior for help then you took Junior with you to Mexico again I felt like failed you then in DC I realized that maybe you don't need me like you use to maybe you didn't want me around so much " Danny said quietly.</p><p>Steve sat there in shock at what Danny was telling him how could Danny think he failed him then </p><p>" For those last two years before you left I have been feeling lost feeling like I don't belong here that I was losing my best friend " Danny said </p><p>Steve looked at Danny who was staring out at the water then</p><p>" Danny you didn't fail me and I am right here you haven't lost me you know that right " Steve said </p><p>Danny stayed quiet and just looked out at the water as he felt his eyes start to tear up then he lowered his head so he was looking at the sand hiding the tears in his eyes.</p><p>Steve looked at his best friend who was looking at down at the sand still Steve began to wonder why Danny won't look at him why he is keeping his head down then </p><p>" When I first came back to Hawaii I hated it here cause it reminded me of my family my parents my sister it reminded me of everything I had lost I thought when Catherine first came to Hawaii we could start a relationship but after she lied about Doris I never truly got past it for awhile I thought I had but then when Afghanistan happened I realized I never got over it and when she stayed there I once again realized that I wasn't enough for her to come back here I felt like crap but I always had you there as my best friend my support but when Cath came back for konos wedding I was happy to have her back but I felt like something was off I felt like we don't fit together like before then she lied about why she was leaving and I knew right then that we would never work I started dating again met Lynn thought I was happy then Catherine needed my help with Doris so I went to help and it felt like I had my friend back nothing more but something was off with Lynn too I couldn't explain it but the night Lynn broke up with me she said something that has been stuck in my head ever since then you are shot and I finally figure out why I felt like something is missing " Steve said</p><p>" You finally realized that you didn't need me like you use to that you wanted out that I was standing in the way of your happiness " Danny said sadly</p><p>Steve looked at Danny who still hasn't looked at him since he sat down then </p><p>" No how can you think that " Steve asked as he watched Danny shrug his shoulders</p><p>" I don't know maybe cause that's how I feel I mean you have made me feel like you don't need or want me around it seems like everyone else is more important to you than me I feel unwelcome at work and now here at your house then you just up and leave me just two days after I was released from the hospital after being shot only to learn you left to go find peace with Catherine again I felt like it was me that you really were escaping from that this was you leaving me behind to start a new life with Catherine so question is why did you even come back I know it wasn't for me " Danny said softly</p><p>Danny just sat there staring out at the water while letting Steve process what he just said then</p><p>" I told you that I would be back that I wasn't leaving forever Danny listen to me please look at me please " Steve begged </p><p>Danny slowly closed his eyes took a deep breath then opened them then turned his head and looked at Steve </p><p>Steve's heart shattered when he saw pain hurt and sadness in Danny's eyes Steve grabbed Danny's hand and</p><p>" Listen to me I am so sorry that I made you feel like I didn't need or want you around you are my best friend Danny you are my home I would be lost without you you gave me what I never had you gave me a family a home a place that I can come back to cause you are here I left to find peace yes Catherine was with me but we rebuilt our friendship and we both realized that we have moved on that we are friends and that I was already taken " Steve said </p><p>" Taken by who " Danny asked softly</p><p>" By you Danny I never thought that I would ever fall in love with guy but Danny since the day we met you have been in my heart you are my home my love my life my everything you Grace and Charlie are all I need or want " Steve said </p><p>" Are you saying you love me as in you are in love with me " Danny asked confused</p><p>" Yes Danny I am so in love with you baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the kids that you have my heart always " Steve said </p><p>Danny looked into Steve's eyes and could see he meant everything he said then the tears were falling down Danny's cheeks like he couldn't believe that Steve was really in love with him</p><p>Steve let go of Danny's hand then placed his hands on Danny's face brushing away the tears then grabbed his shirt pulling Danny into his arms hugging him while whispering in his ears. Danny burried his face in Steve's neck and let everything Steve said sink in and </p><p>" I love you too babe I have been in love with you for so long that I thought you would never love me back cause you had Catherine cause you would leave me go after her that I wasn't enough for you to stay for " Danny said into Steve's shoulder.</p><p>Steve pulled back placed his hand on Danny's face brushed his thumb over Danny's lower lip and</p><p>" You are more than enough Danny you are my everything my heart my home my love my life " Steve said </p><p>Steve then leaned in and kissed Danny on the lips and soon they both were lost in their first kiss Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck while Steve wrapped his around Danny's waist.</p><p>Soon the kiss went from sweet and gentle to hungry and full of want, Steve gently pushed Danny onto his back then covered his body with his own then resume kissing Danny, soon the two were making out like a couple of teenagers.  </p><p>Tani went to look for Steve and Danny, she opened the door stepped out on to the porch looked around but stopped when she saw Steve and Danny making out on the blanket and for the first time in a long time Tani knew Danny would be okay now that Steve was back for good, she went back inside and told the team that they should leave including Junior giving Steve and Danny some time to talk and fix their relationship but they all knew what she really meant is that Steve and Danny needed time alone to reconnect.</p><p>Back down on the beach,</p><p>Steve and Danny continue to make out then they hear cars leaving then Steve says let's go inside and upstairs to my room then Steve stands up then pulls Danny up so he is standing Steve kisses Danny before linking their fingers together and leading them up to the house and upstairs to his bedroom.</p><p>Once inside the bedroom, Steve pushes Danny up against the door wedging his leg between Danny's soon Danny is sitting on Steve's leg wrapping his legs around Steve's waist in one swift moment Steve carried Danny over to the bed where Steve set Danny down on the bed and pulled his shirt off then watched as Danny took his shirt off both keeping their eyes on the other.</p><p>Danny stepped  up to Steve rawing Steve's head down so he could kiss him and soon their lost in their own world backing Danny to the bed where Danny laid down on his back then Steve crawled on to the bed then covered Danny's body with his own then Steve leaned down kissing Danny's neck leaving a mark as he kissed his way up to Danny's lips and soon Steve and Danny are making love for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>